Ankoku
by VanityWantsYou
Summary: He had lived a meaningless, pointless existance. [Deathfic]


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Another short little story. It's similar to "Welcome Home, Teme" cuz it's a deathfic... XD I love character death.**

Blood splattered onto the ground as Naruto's body was hurled through the ruined village of Konohagakure, his stomach torn open and oozing the red liquid as he hit the ground. A wave of dust surrounded his limp body, going into his gasping mouth and burning his lungs, violent coughs errupting from his severely injured form.

His usually vibrant, blond hair was matted down with blood and sweat, the ends burned from the flames that engulfed his home village. He weakly lifted himself up on wobbling arms, his darkening blue eyes scanning the area for his enemy, his bottom lip cut open. He lifted himself up slowly, clutched his open stomach, and adjusted his hitai-ate to show his attackers that he still had enough strength and courage to go on.

Uzumaki Naruto would not give up until his heart stopped and his last breath left his throat.

A cloaked figure emerged from the raging flames, Sharingan spinning almost violently within crimson irises. Black hair was out of its usual ponytail, flinging about in the heated breeze as the shadowed person approached the shinobi. A pale hand snaked out from the collar of the cloak, snapping open the red buttons to reveal a thin, aristocratic face.

"Naruto-kun," Itachi's voice was calm and emotionless.

Reaching back quickly, Naruto pulled out a kunai and held it up in front of his face, his hand shaking. He was panting, blood still seeping from the huge slash across his muscled stomach. He gritted his teeth and stepped forward, running his hand over his stomach and using some of his chakra to add a thin layer of skin over the wound. He prayed inwardly, thankful that Sakura had taught him a few medical jutsus.

"You destroyed my home, killed almost all of my friends...!" the shinobi rasped out, taking another step toward the Akatsuki member. "Like hell I'm going to let you have the Kyuubi, too!" he flung the kunai forward, and disappeared in a flash.

Itachi wasn't the least bit concerned, for he only turned to the side and let his Sharingan change into the Tsukuyomi. Naruto appeared in that very spot not even a split second later, eyes meeting Itachi's. He was immediately thrust into an altered universe.

Sai came to a halt in front of Itachi and Naruto, watching with dark eyes as his one and only true friend fell to the ground with a broken look on his face. He truly looked as if nothing was worth it anymore. Running forward, he lifted the blond into his arms and turned the tan face upward, rubbing away the dirt and grime from scarred cheeks.

The Uchiha let this all happen, knowing that no matter what, he'd be getting the Kyuubi.

"Naruto-san..." Sai spoke softly, his own body covered in cuts and deep wounds. Blood was seeping into his black clothes and his vision was swimming, but he continued to hold onto his comrade. "Naruto-san--"

"Everyone's dead, Sai..." the orange-clad teenager stated hoarsely. "He even killed Sasuke-teme..." his smile was weak and broken. "Sasuke, who was fueled by the most powerful of reasons... revenge... Even he wasn't able to defeat Itachi. What chance do we have? What chance to **I** have?"

Sai looked down at the blond with black eyes. "You never give up, Naruto-san, never. You can defeat him, you--" his words were cut off as a huge sword was shoved through his chest. He didn't even know what happened before his eyes dimmed and his head fell forward. His arms went limp and Naruto's body rolled from his grasp.

Kisame smirked and hoisted his massive Samehada up, slinging it over his shoulder, Sai's body being swung through the air and hitting the dry earth with a sickening crack.

Eyes wide, the tan shinobi shook. The visions Itachi had sent him of all of his loved ones dying, of all of his precious people falling at the hands of the Akatsuki ignited a flame inside of him and he let out a raw scream, his voice cracked and dry. He shoved himself off of the ground and his cerulean eyes melted into red, his whisker marks becoming more vivid, and his canines growing as he snarled at the shark.

The blue-skinned Akatsuki member laughed throatily as Naruto quickly summoned the Kyuubi's chakra, a red aura bubbling around him, five tails growing from him. He knew that the Jinchuuriki wasn't able to control that many tails and turned to Itachi.

"Deidara, Zetsu, Tobi," the last remaining Uchiha said, his voice devoid of emotion. He began a slow pace toward the strengthening Konoha brat and moved his hands into a seal. Three figures appeared beside him, all circling the blond and doing the same hand seal while Kisame moved into place, as well. He copied all of his comrades and as Naruto lifted his head and let out a ferocious howl, a purple marking on the ground paralyzed his body.

"Bye bye, Naruto-kun," Deidara grinned as the seal on the shinobi's stomach lit up under the shredded orange jacket.

Growling, Naruto tried to move forward, but he wasn't able to, despite all of the Kyuubi's chakra. His body suddenly lurched back and his eyes went white as a stream of orange and red flowed from his open mouth.

"That was fairly easy," Zetsu's black side commented with a sharp smirk and amused voice.

Itachi didn't even blink once through the whole ordeal, his eyes fixated on the Bijuu being extracted from the one and only person he'd considered a worthy opponent. Even his little brother hadn't lasted so long against him.

"Once we took away the origin of his strength, he became nothing," he told his companions, who all looked at him. Deidara seemed confused, Tobi's expression was hidden behind his orange mask, and both of Zetsu's faces were blank and indifferent. "We destroyed all of his loved ones and the home he desired to protect. Those were the things he strived to protect, but with them eliminated, he had nothing left to fight for."

Deidara snickered. "And all of this time, I thought we were going on a pointless destruction spree, un."

Naruto's body jerked in the final moments of the ceremony and as the Kyuubi was finally extracted (its body absorbed into the seal on the ground), he fell, his head rolling to the side. His blue eyes were an empty grey and his fingers twitched weakly as death tried to claim him.

Itachi pulled a scroll from his cloak and opened it, various symbols scribbled down and a circle in the center. The seal underneath Naruto's limp body disappeared and embedded itself in the circle, the symbol for the nine-tailed appearing. He closed the scroll and strapped it shut.

"You put up a good struggle these last few years, Gaki," Kisame laughed and kicked dirt into the dying shinobi's face. "I'm sorta sad our meetings had to come to an end."

Deidara laughed along with him and pulled a clump of clay from his back pouch, forming it into a little bird. He sat it beside Naruto's head and smirked, joining his resigning Akatsuki members. They walked through the persistent flames, Deidara and Kisame joking and laughing about something.

Their joy in a situation like that would've pissed Naruto off, but the teenager was dead to the world. His mind had already been cut off from everything else during the cermemony and the thing lying there wasn't him, just a barly breathing lump of flesh with no mind.

The flapping of wings was heard, then one of Deidara's huge clay birds took of into the sky, all of the Akatsuki members riding on its wide back into the dark night. The blond-haired missing nin made a seal with his hands and stared down at the village in ruins before grinning.

"Art is a bang!"

Right before the explosion, Naruto's unmoving eyes were rested upon the remains of the Hokage Tower, his pupils large and consuming. Rubble fell from a large piece of jagged stone and a bloody body emerged, raven hair soaked in mud and crimson liquid. A pale, dirty face was lifted and endless pools of obsidian met dead grey ones.

"N-N-Naruto..." Sasuke was on the verge of death himself, a chunk of his own sword stabbed through his chest. Blood was caked all over his face, his busted lips moving as he weakly dragged himself forward. His back legs had been torn off, the shredded apendages leaving behind a thick trail of clotted blood.

Naruto remained still, his dead gaze unmoving. But as his old rival and best friend tried his hardest to get to him before death consumed him, his fingers twitched subconsciously and flattened out in the dirt, as if reaching for the raven's hand.

Even though his mind was dead, his body knew his actions by heart.

"I'm home..." Sasuke whispered, his body shaking. He fell forward and coughed up blood, inhaling dust.

As his fingers stopped moving, the village exploded.

It was so sad that after everything he had been through, after everything he had sacrificed, not one dream Naruto had been reaching for had come true. He wasn't even able to hear his best friend's final words; the first words he had said to the shinobi in years.

He wasn't able to save his precious people.

He wasn't able to become the Hokage.

He had lived a meaningless, pointless existence.

And he had died for nothing.

**Um... I was bored? XD**


End file.
